Fans de Equestria Girls
¡Bienvenidos, este es un grupo especialmente hecho para los grandes fans de Equestria girls! Donde habrán juegos, fan-fics de los usuarios y mucho más. Si quieres unirte debes dejar tu comentario aquí mismo, recuerda leer las reglas. ¡Y diviértete! Reglas del grupo Es muy importante tener en cuenta las reglas, para que todo esté en orden sin problemas. thumb Sólo tomate un pequeño tiempo y léelas. *Se deben respetar todos los usuarios, nada de insultos. *Están totalmente prohibidas las peleas en este sitio. *Pedirle permiso a la fundadora o a la co-fundadora si quieres agregar una imagen a la galería o un fanfic. *No editar la página del grupo. ¡Miembros! Aquí esta la lista de todos los miembros que hay en el grupo. Fundadoras: Fluttershy1995 (Fundadora) 50px Sabry (Co-Fundadora) 50px Miembros: Riddickthepony (Miembro) RainbowDash880 (Miembro) DarlingCharming0709 (Miembro) Flashlight xs (Miembro) SilveRSoniC12 (Miembro) Renesme avril neru (Miembro) Gato Draven(?) (Miembro) DannaJoseT (Miembro) Juegos Esta es una lista que tendrá muchos juegos de las chicas de Equestria Girls, echa un vistazo a estos divertidos juegos. ¡Y una pequeña descripción de todos ellos! Sunset Shimmer School Spirit Style : ¡Un entretenido juego en el que tienes que vestir a Sunset Shimmer a tu manera! Hay ropa, peinados, y muchas cosas con las que puedes darle un buen look.thumb Rarity Roller Skates Style : Todos sabemos que Rarity tiene uno de los mejores estilos, y ahora tu puedes ayudarla a que luzca increíble en este encantador juego. Rainbow Dash School Spirit Style.html : Rainbow Dash también es una chica con estilo, y aunque no sea muy femenina ella también merece llevar una gran apariencia. Fluttershy Makeover.html : Ella es la chica mas adorable y amable de la CHS y aquí podrás darle un toque de belleza. Equestria Girls Coco Pommel.html : Ella, aunque no se sabe en donde estudia merece tener una versión humana y un divertido juego. Octavia Melody.html : Octavia quizá no sea un personaje principal, ¡Pero es increíble! Y aquí hay un juego donde puedes cambiar su estilo. Equestria Girls Queen Chrysalis.html : A pesar de que no sale en los cortos o en las peliculas de EQG ella necesita su contra-parte humana. Equestria Team Graduation.html : Después de unos años en la CHS las chicas se van a graduar, ayudalas a que queden asombrosas. Sour Sweet Archery Style.html : A pesar de que sea un rato amable y otro rato amargada, aquí tiene un juego para vestirla y ponerle accesorios. Trixie and The-Illusions.html : Aqui puedes pintar a Trixie y a su banda de cualquier forma como tú quieras. Equestria Girls Sweetshop.html : Pinkie Pie es la encargada de atender aquí, ¿La ayudarías? Flash And Twilight Sweet Kissing : Ayuda a esta linda pareja a besarse sin ser descubiertos. Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Meets Disney : Este juego es un crossover entre Disney y Equestria Girls. Canterlot Girls Real Makeover : Twilight, Pinkie Pie y Rarity quieren ser bellas. Ayudalas a tener un toque de belleza. Yoga With Rainbow Dash : Rainbow Dash tiene clase de yoga, ayudala hacer poses. Galería de imágenes Swing set time by yunyin-d8otzna.jpg Moon y amore.png 1280x720-EB1.jpg Shining mira a cadence.png Shy ning armor by uotapo-d7700tr.jpg Solo para ti.png Te gusto.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png _friendship_through_the_ages__by_albitadashie-d8r52ci.jpg _happy_new_year_2015__by_albitadashie-d8c8897.jpg 58 - 3.jpg cutie_mark_crusaders_beach_by_ryured-d7onlm5.jpg IMG_1659.JPG IMG-20150725-WA0013.jpg IMG-20150729-WA0015.jpg IMG-20150819-WA0003.jpg Celestia_de_ambos_lados.png apple_jack_beach_retribution__venganza__by_ryured-d7nbs9i.jpg twilight_sparkle_vs_sunset_shimmer_eg_by_conikiblasu_fan-d9b2mif.png sunsetsparkle_by_jaquelindreamz-d8cqa3c.png life_at_canterlot_high_by_dm29-d6eehr7.png we_are_equestria_girls_by_lyndonpatrick-d8kjofm.png Mano de cinch en el microfono.png Aplauso_sarcastico.png cinch limpia sus lentes.png indigo bañador.png lemon_zest_in_swimsuit_by_hunterxcolleen-d9fmuxa.jpg sugar bikini.png 2014-09-15 23.25.02.jpg 2014-09-15 23.22.05.jpg 2014-08-07 13.06.22.jpg 2014-08-07 12.58.20.jpg 2014-08-05 11.51.24.jpg 2014-09-15 23.13.51.jpg CHS y CPA la pasan bien.png Lemon zest by misstickles-d9hcfal.png Lemon Zest rockea.png Suri no la dejara sentarse.png Esperando autobus.png Eqg coco pommel by xebck-d96hst9.png equestria_girls_by_nickdallas-d9dy1dc.jpg __indigo_zap___by_slawomiro-d9c5qzr.jpg mlp___lemon_zest__by_sumin6301-d9flh42.png Equestria_girls_by_rainbowdashd-d6rj3ro-1-.jpg tumblr_nxvgohwhQj1ts2yp8o1_500.jpg Flash_Sentry_with_band_on_stage_EG.png CPA_aburridos.png El_microfono_molesta.png eq_girls_3d_4_by_yuseimutou-d89qwcf.jpg Template_1423796585558.jpg Template_1423796814085.jpg CHS y Cpa bailando 5.png Pinkie flota.png Cheesepie bailando.png Vinyl toca.png canterlot_boutique__eg_scene_by_angelitus01-d99gb64.png Todos para el Tri-Cross.png LD CPA.png shadowbolts__by_starblast33-d957532.jpg CHS_preocupados_CPA_excitados.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls- Friendship Games- Intro_49550.jpg au___the_dazzlings_by_bubblestormx-d87cax5.png this_is_not_for_me__2_by_fj_c-d88rkej.png this_is_not_for_me__1_by_fj_c-d88r08t.png this_is_not_for_me__3_by_fj_c-d891tuf.png B4n5V08CIAA_To4.jpg au___confrontation_by_bubblestormx-d8forw4.png take_a_picture_rare__it_will_last_longer_by_titanium_pony-d860wty.png the_dazzlings___alternative_looks_by_hell0_d0rky-d8nlfqi.png 11363846_1456461987989655_253753267_n.jpg cwas__the_ocean_will_be_mine_by_trinityinyang-d62doxc.png cwas__oh__shining_armor_by_trinityinyang-d62dp0h.png 480-2.jpeg Soarin plays soccer by nativebrony 91-d7dm64c.png Rainbow vs lightning.png 14 - 25.jpg Human soarindash by imtailsthefoxfan-d6tkb6n.png Sonata by alicornoverlord-d9fg84q.png Commission bad sonata by mixiepie-d8y6ixk.png Sonata dusk as rainbooms by mixiepie-d99acn7 (1).png Taco tuesday tacos for all by doctor g-d8ppjlo.png 686500 safe solo equestria girls rainbow rocks spoiler-colon-rainbow rocks sonata dusk.jpg Sona aria by ta na-d8kd5oj.png Flash sketch 2014 08 10 rd football by kanduli-d7uf5ex.png Htjgfjkgjg.png CHS emocionados de nuevo.png Rainbowdash vs soarin by eilemonty-d7nvq8c.png __good_game___by_fj_c-d876xr2.png CPA desilusinados.png Directora cinch tiene sospechas.png scrunchie_by_dm29-d8dmh80.png scootaloo toca el balon.png 31.10.15 - 1.jpg Screenshot_2015-11-25-23-52-17-1.png Screenshot_2015-11-25-23-52-49-1.png Screenshot_2015-11-25-23-53-11-1.png Cinch escondida.png Shadow5 de frente EQG3.png My.Little.Pony.Equestria.Girls.Latino.Am.rica.El.Himno.de.Equestria.Girls.Friendship.Games. 60060.jpg Screenshot 2015-10-05-19-25-32-1.png Screenshot 2015-09-27-22-00-28-1.png Screenshot 2015-11-20-04-04-02-1.png Screenshot 2015-11-20-04-02-50-1.png Screenshot 2015-11-20-04-00-33-1.png Screenshot 2015-11-25-23-53-42-1.png 11374100_1632197717058106_320790127_n.jpg Sunset malteada.png Images (35).jpg Las shadow 3 no saben que hacer.png 804089 safe solo twilight+sparkle equestria+girls scootaloo smile sweetie+belle apple+bloom cutie+mark+crusaders grin.png Sonata dusk by wheatleycore1-d8fjeby.png Sonata dusk as a shadowbolt by breezyblueyt-d9cde77.png Screenshot_2015-11-27-19-56-01-1.png Screenshot_2015-11-21-08-12-34-1.png Screenshot_2015-09-10-10-31-35-1.png Screenshot_2015-09-26-02-51-33-1.png Screenshot_2015-09-26-14-17-22-1.png Screenshot_2015-08-28-19-46-01-1.png Screenshot_2015-08-28-19-43-56-1.png Screenshot_2015-08-05-00-13-21-1.png ¡Fanfics que podrían interesarte! right ¡Aquí habrá muchos fan-fics que podrán interesarte, pásate por alguno de ellos y si quieres que el tuyo esté aquí puedes dejar un comentario y lo pondremos! Después de los juegos de la amistad El regreso de la antigua Sunset Shimmer. Categoría:Propiedad de Fluttershy1995 Categoría:Grupos Categoría:Equestria Girls